


Pinning the librarian

by Snarrysheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarrysheart/pseuds/Snarrysheart





	Pinning the librarian

“Hand me those binoculares” 

 

“What for?” ginny laughed.” I’m trying to get a good look of Mr.lupins gorgeous ass” Harry said from behind. “Just give up harry, you’ve been trying to get in his pants for week’s and plus he’s married and made it pretty clear he’s loyal to his wife tonks.

 

“Wow I didn’t know that” sarcasm in his voice.   
Ginny rolled her eyes. focused on the other side of the room watching the game in front of her. 

 

Harry was amazed by the view. “Look at that body” those muscles; his firm ass gahh” he wanted to devour Mr.lupins cock like a sundae. His mouth watered at the sight , eyes locked on the older man like a hawk. 

He was brought out of his intense gazing by a man who looked to be about in his late 30s to 40s ,He sat at the other side of the bleachers. “If you’ll excuse me I’ll just go talk to that nice gentleman over from across me” he told ginny quickly not waiting for an answer. 

 

“Hi my name is harry”how about yours? 

“Severus snape” his voice unrecognizable 

“It’s nice to meet you.” Are you a new teacher here or something?” Harry sat very close to severus , legs crossed. 

“I applied for the librarian position actually, “Just had my interview today” His attention focused on the game ahead of him. 

“I hope you get it. It would be nice to finally have a new librarian” 

 

“Thanks I hope I do also” smiling at harry. his attention now focused on the young man. 

 

Harry’s face heated.

 

Severus noticed Harry sporting a blush making him want to do it more often. “I love your smile”

 

“Your such a gentleman.”Thank you”. I don’t get compliments often so thanks for that. 

 

“That’s impossible your gorgeous” 

 

Harry moved his hands to severus crotch rubbing it gently. Making sure no one was looking. 

 

He leaned into severus earlobe licking it. 

 

Severus let out a moan of approval. No one had heard thankfully. 

 

“My place or yours” mines severus said grabbing harry’s hand leading them all the way to the exit.


End file.
